Unfaithful
by Theycouncilmetheyunderstand
Summary: Songfic,Smut, Randy cant stand being unfaithful anymore, leaving Cody home alone has finally broken his heart..


_This is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

He watched me from the bed as I tightened my tie. Looking in the mirror I ran my fingers over my shaven head. I couldn't look at him, I knew his deep blue eyes had been dulled by my actions, I was ashamed. I leant down to pick cologne, settling for the bottle of Obsession he bought me for my birthday last year.

As I turned my gaze stuck to our bedroom door, I walked past him, my hand grazing his knees. He didn't move, he knew where I was going. I felt his eyes on my back as I shut the door softly and walked down the stairs of our house and out the front door, into the car we shared and down the street .

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

As I reached the apartment buildings I pulled into my normal parking space near his building and was soon standing outside of his door, I had knocked softly, looking around, and back when I heard the door open and smiled as I was met with his mocha colored eyes.

He looked beautiful, but I couldn't get the vision of Cody from my head, the way he sat on the edge of the bed, pitiful. I shook my head knocking the thoughts to the back of my brain.

Evan had started pulling my tie loose. "We have dinner reservations Evan." My voice was rasped.

He nodded and quickly fixed my tie and tucked my shirt back into the waist of my pants. He leant forward to kiss the crook of my neck. "I love the way you smell." I only nodded and opened his front door once more, motioning him out.

Dinner was short, we never talked much. Not like me and Cody at least, I could tell him everything. The man crept back into my mind again and as the man in front of me began to talk my mind wandered to my boyfriend sitting at home alone while I had dinner with a lover.

"Randy?" He brought me back from my thoughts.

"What, sorry.." I cleared my throat and took a swig from my wine glass. Evans smile was crooked as he spoke once more. Something about a match he was going to tag team with Cena… I nodded in all the right places and as the check came I like a gentleman paid and we left back to his place.

As we got through the door I had him pinned to the wall and with my foot I kicked the door closed. My lips attached to his neck. My tongue sneaking out to lap at his coffee color skin. Trailing down his body, I unbuttoned his grey shirt and threw it open, pushing it down his shoulders.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

I kissed down Evans chest, my lips wrapping around one dark nipple, teeth coming down to capture the bud in a sharp nip. He gasped below me and arched his back off the wall, giving me room to wrap my arms around his back and pull him to me and down the hall towards his bedroom.

As we got their clothes were shed, a trail leading down the hallway, his room was dark and we fumbled to get to his bed, I pushed him down as the back of his knees hit the bed. He groaned and looked up at me. I could see the shine in his eyes. They weren't like Cody's.

Cody's eyes sparkled when I made love to him. I shook my head again, growling at myself to stop thinking about him. I climbed on top of the younger man and plastered my lips to his own pouty ones.

I ground my naked cock against his own leaking one. I twisted my hand around his dick and jacked a couple of times before, moving my lips down his chest , my teeth clamping down on the skin of his hips, leaving purple welts that would surely brighten by tomorrow.

My tongue snuck out to leave a wet trail down his thighs as he let them fall apart on either side of my head and I let it trace around his puckered entrance. He moaned and mewled above me as my finger slid up next to my lips and entered him swiftly.

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be a murderer_

Cody would moan his name out as he did this, he would feel his baby-boy grip his shoulders. Randy was now thoroughly annoyed. He pushed up and over Evan as he pushed the boy's legs to his chest and thrust into him. Evans moans filled his ears and he closed his eyes, they popped back open as those baby blues were all he could see.

_We both know where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well._

His thrust became frantic as he tried to pound Cody from his mind. His lips parted in a snarl as he looked down to find Evan thrown into the pits of ecstasy. His back pushed off the bed, his hands circled around the headboard of the bed. His mouth open in moans and small whimpers.

As they both grew closer to their ending point Randy closed his eyes and once again met with the eyes of his betrayed boyfriend, he didn't open them this time. He let the deceit over take him and as he came he let out a sob.

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be a murderer_

Evan laid under me, panting heavily, I rolled off and let my head rest against his pillows. I looked to the closed window, night had settled in. I looked to the clock on his bed side table, Eight o'clock. Cody would be eating and watching TV right about this time.

'Cody..' I thought to myself as I got up and with the bed sheet wrapped around me, I searched for my clothes.

"Randy?" Evan sat up in bed, he was still covered in sweat.

"I have to go…. And I, we can't do this anymore." I pushed out as I pulled my pants on. Stumbling to slip on my shoes, without tying them I threw my shirt and tie over my head and walked to the door.

"Goodbye Evan." The younger had been following me around.

"Randy!" Evan was confused, but the other man just kept walking to his car, the food I had had that night threatened to come up as I drove home to the only man I should be spending time with.

_And I don't wanna do this anymore_  
_I don't wanna be the reason why_  
_And every time I walk out the door_  
_I see him die a little more inside_

I pushed open our front door and was met with an alone Cody, curled up on their couch, plate of food on his lap as he watched TV. Mid chew Cody looked up. It was only eight, Randy shouldn't be back for another two hours.

"Randy?" I stalked forward and pushed Cody's plate of food to the floor, picking the man up and holding him. My arms tightening around his back.

"Cody, I love you so much." Randy's words struck Cody, it had been so long since Randy had said those words to him.

Cody's arms came around my neck and he held on tight, as if I were playing with him and I would be walking back out the door again. I picked him up and carried him bridal style up the stairs and into our bedroom. I kicked the door open and walked to the bed.

I pulled back the blankets one handed and placed Cody on it, I undressed myself down to my boxers, something Cody had done earlier that night to himself.

I climbed into bed behind my younger partner, and curled up next to him, wrapping my arms around his lithe form I buried my face in his neck.

"I love you." I whispered and kissed behind Cody's ear.

Cody's hand came to cover Randys at his stomach and he smiled softly. "I love you too. "

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be a murderer_


End file.
